ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Animus
History Animus' name comes from he Latin word for soul, and most of his standard attacks are latin words too. Legends: Ancient scriptures and tales as old as the Epic of Gilgamesh describe a wandering, titanic being. A wanderer of sorts, he was something of an enigma. The giant's presence was felt on many planets, like a plague, he brought death and destruction. For this he was feared across the galaxy, and indeed, many groups sought to solve the mystery that was this giant. However, there was one thing, unanimous to all the stories. Specifically, within accounts from religious groups, they all identified that he lacked a soul. Eventually, stories about him died down. Sightings became less common. It is believed that the last known encounter with the giant occurred after the Battle of Cannae, when Hannibal's Carthaginian army encircled and slaughtered the larger Roman Army almost to a man. Roman sources say that this being intervened in the battle in favor of Carthage. The dying commander of Rome, Paullus horrified by the destruction Carthage and the giant had brought to his army, asked what monster he was, the giant smirked and said: Animus. The few Romans who survived the battle who overheard this would only utter the word Animus. In a disturbing twist, the word was soon after adopted in the Latin language as the word for "soul." *Pre-Animus: Ultraman Animus first appeared around 28,000 years ago, though this information is somewhat apocryphal. It is unknown exactly how he came to be, or if he has any relatives. Animus became friends with Nova, but he was bitter enemies towards Foedus, one day while he was training, Foedus got enraged at him for Animus making a sly comment towards him and blinded him with a shining light then sliced his eyes,to top it all off, an Ultra who was helping Belial train the students wound up being killed, this was later to be revealed to be an Ultra related to Animus, and so for years Animus not only had permanent tear marks under Animus' eyes, permanent blinding, and resulting in him being removed from the training, he permanently knows that he must have accidentally killed his relative in the chaos. Soon after, Animus couldn't take it anymore, and he went into a coma for years, when he woke up, the year was 2940. He woke as an adult, to the smell of fresh coffee, which started his addiction to the stuff, and his scar was hidden by a visor, he could finally see again, though he was somewhat still colorblind, he doesn't remember ever putting the visor on himself before he fell into the coma, and he struggled to keep his spirits up, he eventually went to planet Earth in 2952, figuring it was the perfect place to start anew, and forget about his past, but the one thing that truly changed was his personality, gone was the kind, naive young Animus, instead, was a new, personality entirely....soon enough he became a lawyer because of how well the memory was of the crime committed towards him and the crime he believed he committed.... Animus: Profile *Transformation Item: Shadow-Reviver *Pre Battle Catchphrase: "I use the power of souls and the forces of light and dark to eliminate you!" *Power Level: 23/25 Forms and Abilities - Pedan Soul Power= Pedan Soul Power The second form of Ultraman Animus. This form was obtained after defeating Super King Joegue with the help of Ultraman Max, this form gives him Pedanium Armor which goes all the way to the right side of his head, this form is focused on ranged offense, it has a heavy amount of firepower and can take a lot of blows. But this form is extremely weak to EMPs. Powers * Hyper Destroyer Ray: An array of dark energy blasts fired from his blaster, each shot doesn't do much damage but it can be fired rapidly and can home in on the victim. * Split: Animus can split his armor into four parts, Breachnova, a sentient part of his armor that is the fastest but the weakest, this is usually used by Animus as a spying mechanism. The second is Angelstrike, a powerful healer that also doubles as Animus' chest piece, it can give energy to Animus and is the only other sentient peace of armor. The third is Porscheattacker, Which is Animus's blaster that also can be strapped to his right arm and has the most firepower, it also doubles as a lance that Animus can duel with. And the final piece is the Corebreaker, the source of this form's power, it is the most dangerous, being able to cause a gigantic explosion if not kept in check, it can fire deadly energy blasts and is equipped to Animus' back, Animus can never decide whether Angelstrike or Corebreaker is better though. - Dent Soul Power= Legacy Soul Power Animus ended up in Legacy's universe while tracking down a dimension-hopping Baltan that worked for Foedus. The two joined forces and defeated the Baltan, as well as the Neronga, Zetton, and Dorako under it's control. Afterwards Legacy gave Animus a small part of his soul so that Animus could utilize his power. This all takes place after the end of Legacy's series. Body Features: Protectors, more red on Animus's body, etc Favorite type of Coffee: 2 cubes of sugar, no cream. Powers *Legacy-Illuminage Beam: A combination of the Legacy Beam and the Illuminage Ray, which is more powerful than both. *Simultaneous use of the Mortemus Blade and Legacy Blade. *The ability to copy the data of up to three Kaiju to allow them to help him out, in a similar manner to how Legacy gained his capsule monsters, these kaiju are weaker than legacy's capsule monsters. - Zetton Soul Power= Zetton Soul Power One of Animus' most uncontrollable forms,and also one of his most powerful, it was accidentally gained when Animus defeated Nano-Zetton and harnessed its soul. He then uses this form as a last resort, as he doesn't know how to control Zetton's soul and becomes nervous to use it. Later on he lost this form during the creation of Finalizer. Body Features *Z-Mask: A dark black mask that replaces Animus' visor, it helps him see better, at the cost of it being slightly blurry and distorted. *Z Crest-al: An orange Crystal that replaces Animus' crest, and it appears to be the main source of Animus' energy, it also makes him act more violent, or at least he claims it does. Powers *Teleportation: In this form, Animus can teleport from one area to the next with ease, being able to do it in a nanosecond with no delay or much energy consumption, apparently Zetton's soul gives Animus an obsession with using this move, or so he says. - Geed Soul Power= Geed Soul Power A form animus obtained during the Animus vs. Geed movie, when Geed and Animus battle on the lava planet of Ignitus. Animus takes Geed's Primitive soul power and the battle becomes much more heated and intense. This forces Geed to use his Solid Burning form against Animus. Abilities TBA - Devil's Soul= Devil's Soul - Sky Junis Blue= Sky Junis Blue This form was created when Animus received a bit of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Nexus' power, with this form retaining the powers of their Sky and Junis Blue types. Abilities *Over Ranbalt Light Storm: A giant energy bow appears, with half of it generated from Animus' left arm, and the other half on the right, he puts his arms together and releases an energy bullet then it is followed by a blue crystal like Ray. }} Likes * Coffee * Seafood * Women * Pokemon * Horror Movies * Pianos *South Park * Memes Dislikes * Anime * Baltans * Peanuts * Stonefish * Being Edgy * Your Mom Transformation Sakutaki holds up the Shadow-Evolver then twirls it and throws it up in the air, then catches it and he transforms into Animus with a reddish blackish backround behind him, depending on whether he's rising or not. Personality Pre-Coma Being the only phase of Animus' life where he didn't care for coffee, this side of Animus in his childhood was much more outgoing, shy but also lighthearted, and friendly to must people but Alien Baltan Foedus, but he also kept a lot of his feelings inside about his first 3,000 years of life, where many horrible events happened, during this time he developed a lasting friendship with Ultraman Nova. Episode I-Episode XXXVIII Animus during the first 38 episodes of the series is quite possibly one of the least serious Ultras, except for when he's required to be serious, he's nonchalant about everything, including his crush dying. He in fact only wants to defend Earth for the women, horror movies, and seafood. He's the opposite of his original counterpart(Hint Hint.) aside from being extremely calm all the time. He makes fun of his enemies as much as possible and wishes to kill anyone and anything that aggravates him. Animus can also be very suave, poetic and charming at the right times, and he loves to be this way. But either way, he's only serious when it's absolutely necessary. Episode XXXVIV - Unknown During the 6 year gap (in universe) between Episode 38 and 39, Animus has changed perhaps the most out of all the characters, his nonchalant nests has been replaced with an unerving dark humor and seriousness, and he is much more prone to anger, using coffee to get away from his troubles, turning his habit of drinking it into a near obsession. Animus in Court Animus is a very respected lawyer, even though he is not very experienced, he is more than adequate in preparing and is all around skilled at his job, he gained even more respect during the short time when he became a prosecutor, he also is famous for bringing four cups of coffee each trial unless more is necessary and always carrying a pistol in court. Relationships * Alien Baltan Foedus: Enemy and rival. * Mia Alkema: Best friend. * Ultraman Max: Ally. * Ultraman Belial: Former teacher. * Ultrawoman Six: Ally and Friend. * Ultrawoman Marine: Ally. * Lee Thol: Longterm arch enemy. Gallery File:Animus.jpeg Gah.jpeg|Animus' human form.Animus' human form, Mitsuhiko Sakutaki. Sakutaki Reaction.jpeg|Sakutaki's reaction to seeing Jam-Killer. Animus_Ultra.jpeg|Animus' old design WIN_20160110_16_59_25_Pro.jpg|A very early design of Animus, done in January 2016. Trivia * Animus hates anime. * Animus is one of the first Ultras to live on Earth not to work in an attack team, instead he is a lawyer. * Animus has had a wide debate about whether sporks are a good invention or not. * His design is based off of Ultraman Nexus. * His personality is based off of Godot..........a little bit. * His favorite instrument is the piano and it's also the one he is the best at playing. * His favorite video game is Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations. Especially since he is an Atorney himself. * He is one of the first Ultras to have facial hair and the first one known to have a goatee. * Animus' favorite movie is Gremlins. * Animus is completely colorblind, and half blind due to a certain incident involving Alien Baltan Foedus he wears a visor to hide this and to this day nobody knows about his impairment. *Sentinel72 has automatic permission to use him for the Sentinel Short Skits. *He once dated a Metron and he has also dated 3 humans. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Anti-Hero Category:Galaxilord1954 EX Category:Fan Villain Category:Former Villians Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Awesome ultra comp Category:Ultraman Animus Continuity Category:Soul Power Characters Category:Ultraman Animus Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Ultras Galaxi has drawn